<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Back What's Yours by McCartney1968</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940166">Take Back What's Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCartney1968/pseuds/McCartney1968'>McCartney1968</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1960s, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exploration of powers, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Power Swap, Season/Series 02, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCartney1968/pseuds/McCartney1968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They did it! They stopped the apocalypse by jumping back in time. Now they are scattered throughout the 60s alone and confused. They don't know what's going on and they don't know if there siblings are alive. Oh but they do know they don't have their same powers. What the hell did they do now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever Fan Fiction so, please don't be surprised you see some mistakes. </p><p>So basically this is an AU of season 2 with a power swap. It's also a fix it, on what I feel should have happened in season 2. I still don't know how I'm going to end the story but I do know the main conflict. </p><p>I'm open to any comment or suggestions you have on this story.</p><p>Powers:<br/>Luther- The White Violin<br/>Diego- The Séance<br/>Allison- The Kraken<br/>Klaus- The Boy<br/>Five- The Horror<br/>Ben- The Rumor<br/>Vanya- Spaceboy</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elliot was having a normal day just selling TVs, but then he saw some blue light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So basically this chapter is told in Elliot's POV and what he think is going on with this weird blue light.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On April the 1st, 2019, the earth was destroyed in a cataclysmic event. Billions of people were wiped out in a matter of minutes. Ironically, the six survivors of the apocalypse were the very siblings who brought it on.</p><p>---</p><p>	It was just a normal February day for Elliot. It was just the beginning of the new year, 1960, and he was trying to make a living by selling some TVs. When a bright blue light came through the window above the alley out back. He pushed past his customers to see what it was. When he looked out the window he saw an oddly dressed man shouting to the sky. “Five! Diego! Allison!” The oddly dressed man was looking around, saying something he couldn’t make out from where he was looking. The man was freaking out, when he started making two fists. Inside of the fist this pale blue light came out. The man was startled, but got excited anyway and tightened his fist. The blue light got bigger until the man disappeared into it. Elliot was so shocked and excited he forgot he had people in his store.</p><p>“We are just going to go now.” said the customers from before.</p><p>Elliot was still in shock he didn’t notice them leave and he didn’t even care because his theories are correct.</p><p>“They are real.” He whispered.</p><p>Then he started to gather equipment and gear to set out to try to find more information and he didn’t care how long the wait would be. </p><p> </p><p>The next energy surge didn’t come until 1961. It was night and he was starting to lose hope. When the blue light came back and dropped an African American woman with a bandage over her throat. He took a picture before she started walking down the street toward Stadtler’s Restaurant. Now he knows there are two, he knows there has to be more.</p><p> </p><p>The energy surge that came after was in 1962. This time a huge man landed on a garbage bin. The huge man started calling out the same names as the first person did. “Diego! Five! Allison!” The man really wants to find a woman by the name Allison. Every time he yells Allison, the storm outside keeps getting worse and worse. When he stopped saying her name and the storm was over. Elliot assumes the huge man doesn’t notice the change in weather but Elliot does and has a lot to think about.</p><p> </p><p>	The second to last energy surge happened Sept 1, 1963. A man dressed in all black lands gracefully on the ground. The man looked up at the sky, then the scream came. The man took a knife out of his garment and aimed, then he threw the knife swiftly toward the sound. Something happened which caused the man to look confused and concerned, Elliot couldn’t see what. A few days later Elliot read in the paper, that the man got locked up in the loonie hospital because of a disturbance.<br/>
“How interesting” he thought. </p><p> </p><p>	The last arrival of one of the energy surges happened over a month after the previous one. It was a small woman in all white. She just went walking in the middle of the road aimlessly and got hit by an oncoming car. As soon as the car hit her she went down and the front of the car got totally crushed.</p><p> </p><p>	Then on Nov 15, 1963 a school child that Elliot just saw in the alley was banging on his door, claiming he was selling encyclopedias for his youth group. When Elliot was trying to close the door in the child’s face, a tentacle came out of the boy and stopped the door. As soon as the child was inside the tentacle retreated back inside his body. The boy seemed as startled by the tentacle as he was. The boy began to walk around Elliot’s place, he grabbed a cup of coffee and stood in front of Elliot’s evidence board. Now Elliot knows very little besides that he’s in for a bumpy ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Now We're Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five arrived in the 60s and has one thing one his mind. Where is my family. But all these things are going wrong.</p>
<p>Diego is stuck in the hospital, with many voices yelling at him. But he has Ben by his side.</p>
<p>Vanya loves being a nanny and love having Sissy as a friend. But she wants to know where she came from.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the first official chapter. It's base off of the first part of the first episode of season 2. It may look a lot like the first episodes but I fixed some of parts of it. </p>
<p>This chapter is told in three POVs Five's, Diego's, and Vanya's. </p>
<p>If you have any likes or dislikes for this chapter please comment. I would love to hear what you think. Also, if you have any ideas you like for this story please tell me.  </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One minute he was holding hands with his family while the world went up in flames. The next minute he was waking up in an alley with this terrible pain in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Five curses rubbing his stomach. He looked around in search of his family, but saw nothing. “Luther?! Diego?! Allison?!” He called out. </p>
<p>He was looking around more frantically when got sight of a newspaper.</p>
<p>“November 15, 1963” He whispers to himself with concern. </p>
<p>He needs to find his family, and figure out a way back home.</p>
<p>He was looking for clues to where his family was, when he peered on top of the building behind him. There was a lot of equipment and cameras up there. </p>
<p>That’s a start Five thought Maybe the person who lives there caught something.</p>
<p>He tried to jump inside the building, but it didn’t work.</p>
<p>Well that’s weird, maybe I’m just tired, he thought hopefully.</p>
<p>His belly still felt really queasy, almost like something was moving inside him. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is happening to me.” He grumbled to himself</p>
<p>He looked for a way to enter the building. When his eyes landed on a big rock, something to break the handle of the door with, he thought.  Once he got the door open, after many times banging the rock on the handle, he went up the stairs. The door at the top of the stair read Mortimer Gussman D.D.S, a name he didn’t know.  He gave the door a meek knock, when the door next to it opened. A man answered  the door asking him what he wanted.</p>
<p>Five came up with a quick lie about encyclopedias and youth groups. The man starts closing the door when Five started to feel angry and irritated with the man. Then the strangest thing happen to him— a fucking tentacle came out of his fucking stomach and shoved the door open. Just as quickly the tentacle retracted itself back in his belly.</p>
<p>Five slowly walked in the apartment, hand over his belly, startled about what just happened. What the hell. How did a fucking tentacle come out of my stomach. He thought worriedly to himself. Did we switch powers. Oh fuck. We’re in trouble. Five looked around the place and saw a pot of coffee as high thoughts rambled. Then he immediately poured himself a cup of coffee before looking back at the man still standing by the open door.</p>
<p>“Nice coffee” Five complemented after taking a sip, which seemed to have startled the man enough to move.</p>
<p>The man started threatening him with the smallest knife he had ever seen, Asking how he just did the thing that he did, quickly, Asking if he was in the FBI, CIA, and KGB.</p>
<p>Five looked at the articles on the wall while saying no to the things he was asking. Oh. Someone believes in Aliens. He thought smuggly to himself before groaning while holding his stomach. That is going to be a problem. </p>
<p>Five started stringing the man along, preaching about UFOs and Aliens, and the guy was getting all excited about it. The man started to get closer, it was too close for fives liking, so he did what he was best at. He made a threat.</p>
<p>Then the guy said “Just waiting.”</p>
<p>“Waiting for what” Five said intrigued<br/>The guy answered the question Five has been waiting to hear “For you, for all of you”</p>
<p>The guy started to explain how 5 energy surges appeared in the back alley for the past 3 years. The same thing always happened, a blue light came and then a person fell out of it . “Did you get a good look at any of them?”. Five asked urgently.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the first one. Then the big, sensitive one”.</p>
<p>“Sensitive.” Five said surprised</p>
<p>“Yeah, cried a lot, kept coming back to the alley, sat around for hours calling a woman’s name. Uh… Allison.”</p>
<p>“Luther” five whispered louder than he meant to. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he… he wasn’t the only one. Uh, others came too, off and on over the years, looking for each other. Eventually they… they stopped coming, until you.”</p>
<p>“So my family is alive. Shit. I think I stranded them here. Now listen to me…” Five says walking aggressively to the man.</p>
<p>“Elle Elliott. Elliott. My name… my name’s Elliott.” The guy, Elliot, introduced. </p>
<p>“Whatever!” Five snapped. “All right? I've got to find them, get back home and fix whatever is happening.” Waving at his belly, which is still hurting and moving like crazy. “Now, I need your help to do that.”</p>
<p>“You need… my… you know what? I, uh… I always thought that this, uh, mugshot looked like arrival number 4.”</p>
<p>“Diego”</p>
<p>“So then, that’s helpful?”</p>
<p>“You have no idea”</p>
<p>Then Five tried to jump away, when he remembered he can’t do that at the moment. That’s going to be hard to remember, Five thought upset. “Can you tell me anything about arrival number four?” He asks, trying to think of a way to get to Diego.</p>
<p>“Yeah… Yeah. Let me think. Oh. Something weird, when he threw his knife. He seemed unsatisfied by the result.”</p>
<p>A Diego without knives, how will he survive, Five thought with a chuckle. “Well I’ll be going now, but I’ll be back. Do you have a car by any chance?” Five questioned.</p>
<p>“Yeah… Why?” Elliott asked, but Five was already out the door.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Diego is sitting in group therapy, the ghosts are quiet today. The drugs they were giving him, help keep them away. At least he had Ben, who showed up as a big surprise and relief for him. Once he realized he lost his power and in return had gotten Klaus’, his life became a fucking nightmare. Having a shit ton of gruesome, screaming ghosts following you around all the time really does something to your psyche, but now he knew what Klaus went through all his life. </p>
<p>He feels so fucking awful about the way he treated Klaus about his drug problem. Just thinking about having to see bloody figures all the time would make anyone turn to drugs, just for some peace and quiet. One conversation that he always thought about now, is one during the apocalypse. <br/>“Well, you’re luckier than mos… When you lose someone, at least you can see them whenever you want.” Diego still curses himself for how dismissive and unsympathetic he was back then. Having to see the love of your life dead and bloody all the time will make anyone not want to use their powers. Ben was different though. He was always there, even with drugs, and he doesn’t look or act like the other ghost. Ben was like his guardian angel now a days.</p>
<p>Another thing he feels awful for is not believing Klaus when he said Ben was always there. Diego didn’t believe his Medium brother when he said that he can see the ghost of their dead brother. How stupid can he really be. Ben told him that he was with Klaus since his own funeral, after Klaus summoned him. Wow. he didn’t know that Klaus can do that. Diego thought at the time. </p>
<p>Diego ended up at the hospital because of a breakdown he had when all the dead found out he could see them. They just started screaming and wailing at him about how he needed to save them. This happened right after his happy moment reuniting with Ben after 13 years. It was something he had never experienced before. <br/>But all those ghosts and all that blood, unsettled him to his core. It wore on him how stressful the last week has been, including the apocalypse before it. It was just too much for Diego to handle. It was not his proudest moment, and it ended up with him in the loonie bin. But he has an escape plan which led to him trying to think of a plan to find Klaus, and maybe the rest of his family. He still tries to talk the doctors to let him out, but still no luck.</p>
<p>Ben told him all the things he knew about when he landed with Klaus in 1960. Oh damn. Klaus has been here by himself for 3 years Diego thought sadly. That after they had landed, Klaus tried to summon Ben but ended up teleporting away. Great. Klaus has Five’s power. Just great. Diego thought sarcastically. Ben tried to find him, but got lost and couldn’t find his way back to the alley. Ben was just wandering Dallas until he arrived. Which causes Ben to feel a pull, he always feels when he is away from Klaus for too long. Instead of going to Klaus, he ended up finding Diego. </p>
<p>He gets pulled out of his thoughts with the voice of the group doctor. “Diego… Diego. How are the voices today?”</p>
<p>Diego grumbled “they're quiet.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… Okay. Good they’re quiet, we want them to be quiet.” The doctor said dismissively. “Also, last week you mentioned your father, how your whole childhood felt like some kind of experiment”</p>
<p>“It was an experiment” Diego says seriously with Ben nodding his head beside him.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Or did it just feel like an experiment?”</p>
<p>“No, it was literally an experiment.”</p>
<p>“It really was” Ben whispered in agreement.</p>
<p>The doc clicked his pen and started writing in his notebook. “Let’s dig deeper. You say your father is a villain.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah” Diego and Ben said in unison.</p>
<p>“So you had to play hero and it made Daddy mad.”</p>
<p>Lila, the girl next to him, laughed. He looked at her annoyed. “Why is she laughing?” Ben asked sitting on the other side of him.</p>
<p>“I’m a grown-ass man, Dr. Moncton-” He said before getting rudely interrupted.</p>
<p>“Who still defines himself in opposition to his father. His dead father.”</p>
<p>“Well if you think about it, he’s not dead right now” Ben whispered</p>
<p>“That isn’t really defining yourself is it, Diego?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why don’t you tell that to Luke Skywalker?”</p>
<p>Ben let out a snort beside him. While everyone else looked at him confused.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t get it, but that is an excellent reference.” </p>
<p>“Humor is good, truth is better. Who is the real Diego?”</p>
<p>Who is the real Diego?</p>
<p>He really doesn’t know anymore. He saved lives and stopped bad guys, he’s a hero, but what is a good hero if he doesn’t even help his own family? He knew they were struggling and he did nothing. Now he didn’t even have his powers anymore. He needs to change, and change for the better. He is going to help his family and be the hero they need him to be, but first he has to get out of this fucking place.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I guess I’ve never known. But I’m ready. I’m ready to find out.” He said, letting out a tear.</p>
<p>He is ready to find out who he really is without his powers. Why not start with being a good brother.</p>
<p>Everyone around him started to clap.</p>
<p>“You’re doing really good Diego.” Ben smiled, clapping himself.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Diego. Okay quiet time until lunch.” Doc announced. Then walking away to talk to a nurse.</p>
<p>“You’re so full of shit.” Lila whispered.</p>
<p>“Oh… Of Course” Diego tries acting cool. “Tears too much?”</p>
<p>“You were really crying Diego” Ben said, matter of factly. While at the same time Lila said “He saw right through it.”<br/>“Shut up” Diego hissed at Ben, but Ben just smiled in return.</p>
<p>“What?” Lila asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Not you.” He said, totally forgetting no one else could see Ben. “I mean, no, he totally ate that shit up.”</p>
<p>“Bet you three lunch jell-o’s you’re wrong.”</p>
<p>“You’re on” Diego bets.</p>
<p>“You're so childish,” Ben said. Diego gave him a quick side eye before turning back to Lila.</p>
<p>“All right”</p>
<p>Diego got up from his chair, with Ben following, and he made his way to Dr. Moncton. </p>
<p>“What are you doing,” Ben asked</p>
<p>“You’ll see,” He said quickly. “Dr. Moncton. Hey, you got a sec?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Diego. What is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been, uh, doing a lot better lately, haven’t I?”</p>
<p>“True. You’re calmer now, lee combative. It’s nice to see you open up in group.”</p>
<p>“So, uh, when do you think I might be getting out of here?”</p>
<p>“Well, your review board will reassess your case in 90 days.”</p>
<p>“Ninety days,” Diego said, agitated, clenching his fists. “No, I can’t… Can’t wait that long.”</p>
<p>“Just take it one day at a time, okay?”</p>
<p>“No… No… You don’t… You don’t understand. My brother is out there all alone. Possibly the rest of my family is out there, too. I need to find him, it's been 3 years since anyone saw him.” He said, urgent.</p>
<p>“Diego, I thought we went over this. You can’t save everyone. You know what a hero complex is?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s for assholes who think they’re heroes--”</p>
<p>“If your brother is out there--”</p>
<p>“He is,” Diego and Ben said at the same time, cutting the doctor off. </p>
<p>“--Then he can take care of himself.” The Doc finished.</p>
<p>“You don’t know my brother,” He said, shaking his head. “What are you not getting, my brother, has been alone for 3 years, Thinking that all of his family was dead.” Diego starts to aggressively poke  him. Before quickly taking his pen and putting it in his pants. </p>
<p>“Let go!” The Doc demanded.</p>
<p>“Alright! I’m okay. I’m sorry. Look, I’m okay” He said, unapologetic. He slowly backed up to a chair in the group circle. While Ben took the chair opposite of him.</p>
<p>“You have to calm down.” Ben said calmly. “We’ll get out of here, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I’m okay. I’m okay.” He said to himself again. Sometimes it’s just not fair. He needed to get out of this place. </p>
<p>Finally calming down, he looked at Ben nodding, Before getting up again to go to the craft table in order to clear his mind. At the table, he started making a bracelet. Not acknowledging when both Ben and Lila sat down next to him, in the same seat. </p>
<p>“God. I hate that.” Ben said getting up from the seat Lila was in and going to the other seat next to Diego. “Nice bracelet” Ben complemented.</p>
<p>“God, this is stupid, I can’t.”</p>
<p>“For you. Maybe,” Lila said, “This’ll cheer you up.” Then she brought up her foot on the table. There was a single piece of bacon in her shoe.</p>
<p>“Bacon.” Diego questioned.</p>
<p>“Disgusting.” Ben said grossly. “Her shoes were so dirty. How long was that thing in there and Please tell me you won't eat that thing. That is something Klaus would do, and I would know. He has done it before.”</p>
<p>“Smuggled it out of the lunchroom. Do you want some?” Lila asked.</p>
<p>“No.” Diego answered.</p>
<p>Then Lila took a big bite of it. “To be honest, I was saving it for your great escape.” She said with a full mouth.</p>
<p>He turned to look at Ben mouthing. How does she know? But Ben just shrugged, while Diego turned back to Lila. Ben leaned into her listening to what she had to say. “What are you talking about?” Diego asked.</p>
<p>“Just saying, whatever it is you’re planning, I can be very resourceful.” she whispered to him.</p>
<p>“Look, even if I was planning something, and I am not, you would be the last person I would take.”</p>
<p>“It’s because of the Jell-Os, right? You can have them back.”</p>
<p>Ben snickered beside him, which he hissed at before telling Lila, “No, it’s not because of the Jell--.” He takes a breath to calm himself before he continues, “I’m a lone wolf. I don’t run with a pack.”</p>
<p>“But you have me so you're not really alone, are you?” Ben insisted.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Ben” He said under his breath to make sure Lila doesn’t hear him. Ben just smiled.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Lila said “Because I’m somewhat of a lone wolf myself.” Then she picked up the glue and took a big sniff.</p>
<p>“Ha ha. Klaus did that once- well actually...” Ben said, laughing a little, before the story became a little sad.</p>
<p>Diego can see how much Ben misses Klaus. He will never understand how their bond grew so big. Maybe it’s because they have been together for 13 year. Maybe it's because Ben saw Klaus at his very worst and still didn’t leave. Diego always had a good bond with them, the even numbers, but he wasn’t with them for very long. He wants to change that. He wants to reunite Ben with Klaus again. He wants Ben to be happy with his family. </p>
<p>But being with Ben these past couple months really helped him through everything. He sat with him when the ghosts were too loud. He was there when he had a crisis about how he can help people without his powers. He has been there since the first day he landed in Dallas. Ben is just his life saver and he will be forever grateful.</p>
<p>A voice got Diego out of his thoughts. “Hargreeves, you have a visitor.”</p>
<p>He and Ben shared a look, before looking at the orderly. “Who?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I ain’t your secretary.” The orderly said ready to escort him to the visiting.<br/>“Maybe Daddy finally came to say, I love you” Lila said darkly.</p>
<p>“As if,” Ben said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Ben, go check who it is.” Diego asked while getting up from his seat before he turned to Lila to say “Piss off,” in a mocking English accent. He walked out the door without seeing Lila taking his bracelet.</p>
<p>He was slowly walking down the hallway, towards the visiting room when Ben popped up looking shocked. “Who was it?” He questioned quietly. Not wanting the orderly to hear.</p>
<p>“It’s Five.”</p>
<p>“What?” He finally arrived in the room and looked inside. He was right, Five was here. Not looking a day older than 13. “Five.”</p>
<p>“Hey Diego.” Five said, looking all serious, while he was squirming around in his seat. “You look good in white.”</p>
<p>“About time you show up.”</p>
<p>“How’d you know I’d be back?”</p>
<p>“Well, you're always pulling that type of shit.” Diego said, “Also, I know Klaus is out there, somewhere.”</p>
<p>“And how do you know that? Do you know where he is?” Five questioned, intrigued, leaning over the table.</p>
<p>“Ben told me,” Diego said, not remembering that he is the only one who can see Ben.</p>
<p>“How did--” Five began to ask before realizing. “Oh… You got Klaus’ power”</p>
<p>“Yeah I do. Why the fuck do I not have my power and have his instead.” He asked aggressively.</p>
<p>“Well I don’t know” Diego was about to interrupt, when Five put his hand up to stop him. “But if we get back home to our time, without the apocalypse, we will probably get our right powers back. I’m still not sure though.”</p>
<p>He was still upset with that answer. “I hate this shitty power. Nothing good comes out of it.”</p>
<p>“Hey. What about me.” Ben pointed out.</p>
<p>“Except for Ben of course.” He fixed . “So, who’s power do you have?”</p>
<p>Looking down, hand over his stomach, Five said “I have Ben’s power.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Ben worried and Diego looked at Ben concerned. “Five are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m so so so sorry you have to experience that.” Diego repeats Ben’s cries to Five.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Five said, irritated. “I’m trying to control them.” Readjusting in his seat. “One did pop out--”</p>
<p>Both he and Ben open their mouths, looking scared.</p>
<p>“--but I got it back in before it could cause any damage.” Five finished.</p>
<p>Diego and Ben still look worried.</p>
<p>“Stop worrying. I can handle it” Five said.</p>
<p>“If you say so.” He said unconvinced as Ben whispered darkly “That’s what I thought too” Diego gave him a little frown.</p>
<p>“So, Ben said Klaus made it here.” Five said trying to change the subject. “When did he land?” Diego looked down at the table. “Diego?”</p>
<p>“February 11, 1960” Diego said, quietly.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Five curses, “And you?”</p>
<p>“75 days ago” Diego started “ We both landed in the alley behind--”</p>
<p>“Commerce and Knox” They said at the same time. “Do you know where any of the others are?” Five questioned.</p>
<p>“They’re not with you?” </p>
<p>“We’ll find them. They all landed in the alley, too. All throughout the past three years.”</p>
<p>“When did you land?”</p>
<p>“I woke up this morning in the alley.”</p>
<p>This was a lot to take in all at once. All his family was here in Dallas right now. Then something hit him-</p>
<p>“How are we going to go back to our time, if you don’t have your power.” Diego questioned.</p>
<p>“Well if I get my hands on a briefcase that would help, but that is going to be hard to get. Or whoever has my power, maybe if they’re smart enough, they can help us get home.” Five answers.</p>
<p>“Well this may ruin your plans because Klaus has your power.” He told him.</p>
<p>“What!” Five yelled. “The biggest knuckle head gets my power. Of fucking course he does.”<br/>“Hey. Don’t talk about Klaus like--” He begins.</p>
<p>“He probably started robbing a bunch of banks as soon as he realized he can teleport.” Five said ignoring him, totally irritated.</p>
<p>“Well” Ben says </p>
<p>“When you put it that way” Diego agrees.</p>
<p>“We don’t have time for all this chatter. We need to get you out of here.” Five said looking around. “Do you have a way out of this place?” Lowering his voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah I have a way out, I’ll be out by tonight.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Good… Good. Go to the Tv store that is behind the alley. I’m going to try and find information about the others.”</p>
<p>“Hargreeves” The orderly yelled. “Your time is up, you have to get back to your room now.”</p>
<p>“I’m going. I’m going.” Diego said while getting up. “See you later Five.”</p>
<p>“That was a lot,” Ben concluded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah it was.” He whispered to Ben, on his way to his room.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Life on the farm is nice and peaceful. Vanya just wishes she could remember her life before she got hit by Sissy’s car. All she knows about herself is that her name is Vanya and that she is really strong for her small body. She noticed the strength thing when she kept on breaking coffee mugs and cups when she squeezed them too hard during one of her headaches. </p>
<p>But a good thing is Sissy.</p>
<p>Sissy.</p>
<p>Sissy is amazing, she’s sweet, smart, encouraging and always has time for her. Sissy’s so great for letting her stay with her and her family, and letting her have a job on their farm too. </p>
<p>Vanya is Sissy and her husband Carl son Harlan’s nanny. She loves taking care of Harlan. </p>
<p>She was spending time with Harlan when Sissy came home from the store.</p>
<p>“Hey I’m back” Sissy Chuckled. “Sorry I was gone for so long.” She said apologetically, “Did you and Vanya have fun today Harlan” She asked her son.</p>
<p>“We did” Vany answered for both of them, “We went down to visit the horses, and we read James and The Giant Peach.” She explained.</p>
<p>Vanya was watching Sissy who was smiling at Harlan.</p>
<p>“Any episodes?” Sissy asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“No, ma’am” Vany answered, honestly.</p>
<p>Vanya really likes Sissy. Always asking if she’s alright and if she’s feeling well. Carl, on the other hand, never asks if she’s alright. Always asking if her family has called yet. She really hopes she finds her family one day. She really wants to know where she came from. She and the Cooper’s (Their Last name) have been putting missing person ads in the newspaper. In hopes to find her family, but so far no hope.</p>
<p>“How about you? How are you feeling?” Sissy asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, my headaches are a lot better. Still no memories though.” She answered.</p>
<p>“Well then, we just need to get busy making you some new ones, hmm?” Sissy said, joyfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sissy just finished dinner and Carl just got home from work. They all sat down for dinner and Carl was just finishing a work story.</p>
<p>“I tell ya, Vanya, I almost got the son of a bitch.” Carl stated, excited.</p>
<p>“Carl, watch your language around Harlan.” Sissy complanded.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding, honey? If that boy says son of a bitch, I will buy him a BB gun. Hell, he says any damn thing, everybody gets a Cadillac.” Carl chuckles.</p>
<p>Vanya really doesn’t like how he talks about Harlan’s illness. She always looks at Sissy to comfort her during these moments.</p>
<p>“See, the thing about sales that people don’t get is the grit. They think you just show up, smile real wide, and boom it’s done.” Carl continued.</p>
<p>“Is that what people think, Carl?” Vanya asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. But they don’t get the art and science of the thing. It takes skill to get to that boom.” Carl answered.</p>
<p>“Ah! Oh, it’s the boom. Mmm.” </p>
<p>“Yeah! The boom” Carl agreed, “You get any calls yet?”</p>
<p>Of course, Vanya thought, the family thing again.<br/>“I put another missing persons ad in the paper. Figure someone must be searching for ya.” Carl told her.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m just not the kind of girl you miss.” She said.</p>
<p>Vanya has been having doubts about her family actually finding her. It's been a month and still nothing. She just wants to know where she came from.</p>
<p>“I doubt that very much,” Sissy called out from the kitchen. “I’m sure we’d miss you already.”</p>
<p>Vanya loves when Sissy says such caring things to her. She always wonders how a woman like Sissy ended up with a person like Carl.</p>
<p>“Well,” Carl said, getting up from the dinner table.</p>
<p>“And where do you think you’re going?” Sissy asked. </p>
<p>“The office.” Carl answered. “I said I almost got ‘em. I don’t got ‘em just yet.” Carl explained.</p>
<p>“What time will you be home?” Sissy asked, upset. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Depends how hard they make me work to provide you with this wonderful life” He concluded.</p>
<p>“Fine. just be quiet when you get back in. Don’t want to wake the boy.” Sissy told him.</p>
<p>“See you in the morning,” He said, grabbing his keys and briefcase to leave. “Night Vanya.”</p>
<p>“Night Carl,” Vanya said back.</p>
<p>Carl said, “Night Harlan.” Before leaving.</p>
<p>Vanya looked across the table at Harlan and smiled. She always liked when Carl leaves and it’s only her, Sissy and Harlan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finally I Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus is on the road again.</p><p>Allison and Luther are fighting two completely different fights.</p><p>Diego makes an escape.</p><p>Vanya gets to know more about Sissy.</p><p>Five found another sibling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus was on the road again. He’s been on the road a lot these days, but he just had to escape his cult. They were just so clingy and he couldn't handle the responsibility of leading that many people. He could barely take responsibility for himself. It was a bad idea to trick those people, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He left in the middle of the worship circle, in San Francisco, to go back to Dallas for some unfinished business.</p><p>Since landing in Dallas 3 years ago with no family, not even Ben. He finally knows for the first time in years, decades even, what it feels like to be completely alone.</p><p>He landed in February of 1960 alone and confused. He couldn’t hear the ghosts and that concerned him because he was pretty sure he wasn’t high. He was sober for the last couple of days before the end of the world. Another thing that concerned him was he couldn’t see Ben anywhere. The first thing he thought was ghosts can’t time travel, like in Vietnam. He was scared and tried calling out for him. Then he got the idea of trying to summon Ben like he did at his funeral. He squeezed his fists and saw the very same blue he saw that day of his funeral.</p><p>Klaus laughed “Haha. I found you Benny” But instead of finding Ben, he teleported.</p><p>Klaus was back in the car. Shaking his head, he tries really hard not to think about the first few days in the 60s. But it’s tough not thinking about Ben, his best friend, the only person who knew anything about him. He missed him so fucking much. The only thing he can do is not think about it. That is what he’s best at not thinking.</p><p>He’s been sober for three years now. He doesn’t really need drugs with the ghosts gone. After figuring out he has Five’s power instead of his own, excitement was the first thing he felt after being confused. Then he realized seconds later it meant no Ben. </p><p>You're thinking about Ben again, he thought angrily, banging his head on the steering wheel.</p><p>The car starts to huff and puff before it slowly comes to a stop.</p><p>“Oh… Oh. Dammit!” Klaus said to himself while getting out of the now broken car. He went to look at what happened to the car, and open up the front of it. A puff of hot air hit him in the face. “Aw, man. Why do bad things always happen to me!” He whined, “How am I going to get to Dallas now?” Falling to the ground, giving up.</p><p>He laid on the road in front of the car for a while just watching the cars go by. Until a lightbulb came to him. Why doesn’t he just teleport until he finds a building that will tell him when the next bus comes. He would just teleport to Dallas, but he still doesn’t understand Five’s power yet. He can teleport to places he can see, but not places he wants to go. It just ends up sending him somewhere he doesn’t want to go. One time he was in his bed at his mansion and he needed to go to the bathroom. He tried to teleport there, but he ended up in the pool outside. That wasn’t a good morning. He hates to admit it, but Five was right. His power has a lot to do with math and he doesn’t have time for that. And there is no way in hell that Klaus is going to try time travel.</p><p>He got up off the ground and started teleporting up the road. He was doing it for the last few minutes until he was outside a bar. He walked inside and asked the bartender when the next bus to Dallas was. The answer he got was not what he was waiting for. It came tomorrow around three. He was in for a long wait when a voice from behind him got his attention. “Hey, pretty boy.”</p><p>“Do you mean me?” Klaus asked, oblivious.</p><p>“Yeah, you.” The man from before answered. “You wanna play a little poker while you wait?” </p><p>Klaus can hear a little voice in the back of his head that may, or may not be Ben’s saying don’t even think about it, it’s a bad idea. Just wait for the bus. But Klaus has no impulse control and agreed to play. “You know what? I would be delighted.” He was ready to beat some bitches.</p><p>They were a few games in and Klaus was pretty sure he was winning. He feels like he is winning. All his money was in the pot and he just needs to have a little fun. “If you keep undressing me with your eyes, I’m going to catch a cold.” The men around the table didn’t find it as funny as he did, but he kept ongoing. “No, no, just thought of a little ditty I’m working. ‘There once was a young Buck from Dallas, who sported a miniature phallus--” He began to sing.</p><p>“Tell you what… If you’re so cocky… What say we up the stakes?”</p><p>“All my money is already in the pot.” He observed.</p><p>“Throw in that sissy-ass gold necklace then. Clyde here can melt it down, make me a belt buckle.”</p><p>That would be a nice belt buckle, the voice in his head said.</p><p>Klaus only agreed to the bid only if the other bid his car keys. He knows he’s going to win might as well get a ride out of it. “Okay, I’ll put in the sissy necklace for the keys to your pickup.” He said, smug.</p><p>The man agreed to the bid so they both placed down their items then they showed their cards.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Klaus cursed, looking at the other cards.</p><p>"Ha… Kings over sevens” The man smiled.<br/>“Oh okay, fair is fair.” Klaus said, nonchalantly picking up the man's keys before the other man could say anything about it. Klaus teleported to the door that exited the bar.</p><p>“What the fuck,” He swears he heard behind him as he went out the door.</p><p>“Haha. Suckers” He laughed. He was trying to find the right pick up, but that was all that was outside. He hears the bar boor open again, knowing he’s been followed so he just picked the truck he thought was right. He teleported inside the green pick up and tried to start the car. It started and he let out a squeal. Klaus started driving away when the guy from before tried to stop him. To make him let go of the driver's side window Klaus bit his hand, he fell off and Klaus drove away.</p><p>Now Klaus is on the road again ready for the long drive he has ahead. When his mind started to wander back to the time he first teleported.</p><p>When he was trying to find Ben, he accidentally teleported. As soon as he landed, he fell right on his ass. “Owww. Shit. I’m going to be feeling that for days.” He whined, then he realized what just happened. “Wait. What?” Looking at his hands. He clenched his fists again and teleported a few feet in front of him. “Oh my little girl god” He whispered, amazed.</p><p>He was getting all excited and started teleporting again, then again, then again, and again, and again. Over and over until he didn’t have the energy to do it again. </p><p>He was jumping up and down in joy, clapping his hands before saying, “Did you see that Ben, I can fucking teleport. I have Five’s power. He’s going to be so pissed. I’m going to be jumping around bragging about how I have the coolest power. I can just see it now, Be--” Klaus stopped, looking next to him when he realizes there was no Ben. "If I have Five's power then I don't have my own. Which means no Ben." He said quietly, lip wobbling.</p><p>Klaus shocked his head trying to stop the things he was thinking. Touching his face to calm down he realized it was wet with tears. “Fucking Shit” He whispered. He looked back on the road and saw it was dark out. “When did that happen?” Then he heard sirens behind him.</p><p>That's why you don’t steal things, the voice in his head said.</p><p>“Well, at least I don’t have to drive anymore.” He whispered to himself getting out of the car with his hands up.</p><p>---</p><p>Allison is so happy with her life right now. She may have no idea where her family was, or if they were still alive. And she hasn’t seen her daughter in two years, not knowing if she will ever see her again. But other than that she’s good with what she made for herself, without using her powers. She has a job, friends, and an amazing husband. She’s also involved in a big movement that she is ready to fight for. </p><p>Ray is the most amazing man ever. He loved her not because she (was) famous, or because of her wealth, or because of her looks. He loves her for who she is. He understands her and helps her with all her struggles. He helped her when her voice was gone when she had nowhere to go, and when she cried some nights because of the chance of never seeing her family or daughter again.</p><p>She was upstairs in her house, reveling in the high she got reading what was written in the paper. When she heard Ray come in, she heard him reading the exact same paper. They've been waiting for this, waiting for something good to happen to them, for a while. She was so excited about it she bought the last three papers at Coleman’s.</p><p>Ray started to tell her how lucky he was to have her and how beautiful she was. That’s when she felt the same feeling she felt every time one of her friends or husband talked about how much was going to change when Kennedy came. Ray is so passionate about it and she just feels her heartbreak just a little. Ray was so great she hated to see his face when his hopes don't come true. </p><p>Allison gets pulled out of her bad thoughts when Ray says he got something for her. “Speaking of which… A little pre-anniversary gift for my beautiful wife. I know I promised you the stars, but…”</p><p>She laughed, before looking at what he got her. “The moon,” She said quietly. She really misses her family, but if she was being honest with herself she missed Luther the most. She remembered times when they were kids when she and Luther would look up at the moon and just talk. Also, in her adult years when Luther was on the moon, she looked up at it and just wondered how he was doing up there.</p><p>“I see you staring at it every night. So now you can see it whenever you want.” He told her.</p><p>It was such a thoughtful gift. She gave him a kiss as thanks. It seems that things were finally good in her life.</p><p>---</p><p>Since Luther landed in 1962 alone with no family he had a lot to think about. How he failed as a leader and how he failed as a brother. He was terrible to his siblings and he had to fix that. He was so blind trying to be what his father wanted him to be. That he lost track of what really mattered to him. His family. But the sad part was he only realized that after he found out his dad lied to him. He had so much to apologize to them for, mainly Vanya and Klaus, For how he treated them for being “Weaker” than him.</p><p>Man, he really needed to find Vanya, if she was out there (if any of them were out there), just to say sorry for all the terrible things he did to her. That he understood now what it felt like to not be in control of something he doesn’t understand, after finding out he got her power and a big shock that was. He realized that some powers are harder to control than others. He really had to watch his emotions now. It’s so hard because nowadays he gets so worked up in fights he has to stop, take a breath then continue, but sometimes a little power slips out. By accident of course. He just hoped he wouldn't start an apocalypse. Five would be so pissed. But he had things under control for the most part. He had breathing activities and coping mechanisms just in case he feels the power taking control of him. He had a year to teach himself how to stay calm when someone pissed him off. It took a lot of practice, but he thought he got a bit of it down. He still hears things so much louder now and sometimes his eyes turned white when he felt threatened. But besides that, he felt good.</p><p>Now in the 60s, he works for Jack Ruby as his body man. He finds the “Trick” with the white eyes really intimidating and at nights he fights for Mr. Ruby for money. That is what he was doing right then. He was always really good at fighting when he was younger. He could beat any one of his siblings (Mostly because of his super strength) and he never really liked it. He didn’t like hurting people it was just his job. So right then he was just trying to get the guy down, but the guy was tough.  It was kinda making him mad, he started to hear his heartbeat getting louder in his ears.</p><p>Oh no. Not again. He thought desperately. Okay, you need to calm down.</p><p>He took a few deep breaths before looking at Mr. Ruby. He got back in the fight and headbutts the guy to the ground. It looked like he won so he was about to leave when he saw his component pulling out a knife. That reminds him of his fight with Diego at dad’s funeral. Taking out a weapon when you think you’re going to lose. He felt threatened when the guy started walking toward him with the knife. That’s when Luther’s eyes turned white and he put his hand out to knock the guy back. The guy went flying to the other side of the arena, hitting their head on the wall. The crowd was stunned silent, but he saw Mr. Ruby nodding his head. Luther went to check the guy out to make sure he wasn’t dead. He never killed anyone with this new power, but if he did one day he could never live with himself. He checked the guy’s pulse, he would be fine so he exited the arena and collected his money, and gave it to Ruby.</p><p>He didn’t like using the power in fights unless he felt his life was in danger or that anyone would use something other than their hands on him.  He still has to keep everyone as safe as possible but after every fight, he felt sad. Those fights made him think of sparring with his family. He really did not like not knowing where his family was even though he didn’t see them for years until the funeral. Reuniting really made him miss the old times and now that he had them that losing them again just makes it sadder. He missed Diego’s assholiness and brooding, Klaus’ chaotic personality and crazy stories, Vanya’s Quietness and mousiness, Five’s know it all personality, and Allison’s everything. He missed Allison so much he didn't know if he would ever see her again, but he still looked at the moon and wondered if she’s looking at it too.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Allison is standing in the beauty parlor getting ready for their meeting. Ray is taking the lead today, he was talking about how they need a form of protest before Kennedy come. They have been planning it for months, a sit-in, to protest white’s only establishments. They just need to figure out which place to do it at. But she knew the perfect place to do it. The first place she went to when she arrived.</p><p>After arriving in Dallas in 1961 she was so shocked she just started running out of that alley. She had no idea where her family was or where she was, she was so lost that she did the first thing that came to mind. She left. She went to the restaurant across the street. Once she walked into the place all eyes were on her. Then one of the men working there pointed to a sign and Allison swears that all of the blood in her body went cold when she read the sign. White’s Only. She had to get the hell out of there before something bad happened.</p><p>She started telling them where she thinks the perfect place for the sit-in should be. “Stadtler’s on Commerce.” But she was getting some disagreements so she explained. “Okay, look, look, look… if we start the sit-in on Sunday, which is five days before the president’s visit, we should attract national media attention.”</p><p>“But it has to be the right kind of attention.” Someone in the group said, and Ray agreed.</p><p>“Look, there is no room for error here. There is no room for images of violence, aggression, or even disrespect on the tv and radio. No matter what they do to us, we have one rule: honor and dignity at all times.” Ray said with conviction. </p><p>“Now, look, these details cannot leave this room until we have finalized our plan. All right?” She pointed out before a knock on the door interrupted her. She went to answer the door. And of course, it had to be the person who has bought some of the building around the parlor. “Sorry… we only cut women’s hair here. Black women’s hair.” She told the intruder.</p><p>“Funny then that your husband’s inside.” The intruder said to her.</p><p>“Mr. Mason, can I help you?” Ray stepped in. </p><p>“Mind telling me what you’re doing here after hours?” Mr. Mason asked.</p><p>“Well, this is my wife’s place of employment, and some nights we use it as a community gathering spot,” Ray answered.</p><p>“Gathering? For what?”</p><p>“What business is that of yours?” She asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>“I own the building across the way, a few others nearby. I like things quiet on my street.”</p><p>“But you don’t own this building, now, do you?” She pointed out. </p><p>The man clicked his tongue. “Not yet.”</p><p>Ray stepped in, interrupting her and Mr. Mason’s staring contest. “Well then, I’m gonna ask you to step off the property. Have a good night.” And started to close the door. When Mr. Mason put his foot in the way and stopped the door from closing.</p><p>“Did you just deliberately shut this door on my foot, boy? That’s assault.” Mr. Mason said before taking a swing at Ray.</p><p>She stepped in to stop it by grabbing the fist, turning him around, and kicking him out of the parlor. She knows there will be consequences, but she doesn’t care at the moment. Sometimes her superhero training comes in handy.</p><p>“So much for honor and dignity,” Ray whispered to her.</p><p>“Him first,” She told him before going back inside</p><p>---</p><p>Vanya and Sissy are sitting in the barn smoking and listening to music. Vanya always liked it when it’s just her and Sissy. She liked just being able to talk to her about anything really. She liked getting to know Sissy more and more with every conversation they had together. Right now Sissy was talking. “Men have sides, women have secrets.”</p><p>“And what are your secrets?” Vanya asked her.</p><p>“I have an escape plan.”</p><p>“What?” She questioned again, confused.</p><p>“There is a coffee can hidden under the kitchen sink. Every penny I Save that Carl doesn’t know about goes in there.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Sissy sighed, “So I can breathe. Carl’s a fine man, a good man, but… good men still leave. Or die. Sooner or later, every woman has to fend for herself.”</p><p>“How’d you two meet?” She always wanted to know the answer to that question.</p><p>“Because of a lie. My sister told me she wanted to go see a boy, but really she was bringing me to see one. I was too shy for my own good back then. Carl means well, works hard, loves his boy. But I had silly dreams back then.”</p><p>“What did you want to be?”</p><p>“A counter girl at Neiman Marcus.”</p><p>“Really?” She chuckled.</p><p>“Daddy took us there once a year to buy perfume for Christmas. It was magical. Music, dresses, the smells. All the ladies at the counters looked like livin’ dolls. Still do. Could you ever imagine bein’ that elegant?”</p><p>“Hey. You’re plenty elegant.” And that true. Sissy had to be the prettiest person she ever laid her eyes on. Sissy had to be her best friend because of two things, One she didn't know a lot of people, and Two, mainly because Sissy is such a nice, caring, sweet person and always treats Vanya with respect. </p><p>They were done talking for now and were just staring at each other. They both had small, genuine smiles on their face.</p><p>---</p><p>Diego was just waiting in his room for the best moment for his great escape. Ben was checking the hallways to see if they were empty. He’s nervous about this because he didn’t want to get caught, if he did, he’d end up in solitary and he couldn’t handle that again. He started to pace, Ben was supposed to be back by now.</p><p>The ghosts were getting louder now because the drugs they gave him were wearing off. There was a woman in the corner of his room with a sheet around her neck just muttering how she was not crazy. How death was her only way out of that awful place. There was this guy behind him with bloody wrists saying how the voices made him do it. Those were the main two spirits that stayed with him. Ben tried giving him advice to talk to them, saying that maybe they’d listen. He did that with the others that were around him and they always just walked away after their talk. But those two never spoke back, always just repeating the same thing. It was so fucking annoying that they kept following him and talking all the damn time. He actually named them so whenever he yelled at them to shut up he could use names. Their names were Ashley and Brian. He was about to yell at Ashley to stop crying when Ben popped into the room.</p><p>“Hallways are clear. You can head out now.” Ben told him.</p><p>He nodded his head and went to the bars in his room, trying to break them where they were shaved down. He tried shaking them but they were not breaking. “Goddammit!” They weren’t shaved down enough. “Ben, they aren’t shaved down enough and I needed to get out of here tonight or Five is going to be so pissed.” He started to worry. “What am I suppose to do?” He asked Ben.</p><p>“Ummm… I have an idea. Why don’t you try and make me physical outside the door and I can try and open it from the outside?” Ben questioned.</p><p>Okay. Okay. He never made Ben physical before. He had tried many times before but it never worked. But why not try again now. “Okay. We can try. Go out there and let see if it will work.”</p><p>Ben smiled before disappearing.</p><p>Okay. You can do this. You can do this. He thought. He clenched his fist and thought about making Ben physical. He felt this cold rush inside his body when blue came out of his hands. Wow. This is intense. </p><p>“It’s working! Keep going!” Ben yelled from outside the door.</p><p>Diego kept on clenching his fists until his whole hand was blue. </p><p>“I can touch things now, but I can’t get the door open. Do you have anything I can use to open the door?” Ben asked.</p><p>He searched around the room for anything that could help open the door. Then he remembered the pen from earlier. He took it out of his pants and pushed it through the bars. "Here’s a pen.” He called out. </p><p>“Okay. Thanks.” Ben said before the door to his room opened.</p><p>“You did it!” He yelled before throwing his arms over Ben.</p><p>They hugged for a bit before they realized what they were doing. They both separate looking at each other and Both were close to tears before going in for another hug. “I have been wanting to do this since forever,” Ben whispered.</p><p>“Yeah… Yeah. S… S… Same,” Diego said. Not caring about his stutter coming out. </p><p>They hugged for a few more seconds before Ben said, “We should go before someone realizes you're not in your room.”</p><p>Ben was right. They have to get going. They separated and started walking down the hallway. While they walked Diego lost the cold feeling and realized Ben was not physical. “I’m sorry Ben, I can’t keep you physical any longer.” He whispered to Ben.</p><p>“It’s okay. We’ll practice more when we're out of this hell hole.” Ben whispered back.</p><p>Diego was silently making his way down the hallway when one of the orderly’s found him. “Hargreeves. What are you doing up?”</p><p>“Uh… Sleepwalking” He answered in a groggy, holding out his arms.</p><p>“Nice,” Ben said sarcastically.</p><p>Diego hissed, before trying to punch the guy. He missed and the orderly hit him.”</p><p>“Oh… you’re going to have trouble talking. After I break your jaw.” The guy said before getting knocked out by a bedpan.</p><p>“You're not the only one who wants out wolfman.” Lila giggled.</p><p>“How did she get out?” Ben asked. Watching as Lila appeared from behind the man who was now on the floor. </p><p>But Diego didn’t hear, he was too busy running down the hallway with Lila. They turned the corner when they saw three tall, blonde, men coming down the hallway, one dressed as a milkman, with guns aimed at them.</p><p>“Diego! Turn… Turn around! I’ll look for another way out.” Ben yelled before disappearing. </p><p>He nodded his head before turning with Lila going back the way he just came.</p><p>Ben reappeared and said. “Go down this hallway to the door at the end. If you go through this small vent. You’ll end up in a tunnel, if you take that your home free.”</p><p>He nodded before telling Lila the plan. But Lila had another idea by going into one of the offices and pressed a button to open up all the rooms to release all of the patients.</p><p>“Why did she do that?” Ben asked. </p><p>“For a distraction,” Lila said like she could hear Ben’s question.</p><p>Diego and Lila went inside the room Ben suggested and they went through the vent to the tunnel. They started running through the tunnel when they fell on top of two police officers. He tried to explain that they were running from bad guys. When the officers pointed their guns at them. He was sure he was going to get shot when Lila surprised him by taking down the policemen quick and easy. </p><p>“How did she do that?” Ben asked while Diego asked, “Who taught you how to do that?”  </p><p>“My mother,” Lila answered Diego.</p><p>Then they started running again until they were safe in an alley. They were trying to catch their breath when Lila noted that they needed new clothes or they were going to be caught. Lila went up on the trash cans and started pulling off clothes to the clothesline.</p><p>“She shouldn’t be doing that. That is someone else's clothes.” Ben told him.</p><p>“I don’t care. I’m so sick of wearing white.” He whispered to Ben to make sure Lila didn’t hear him.</p><p>She tossed him some clothes and he started to put them on. Ben turned away. When they were done with changing they heard a police car come by. Lila quickly took them behind a metal bar. They were facing each other. Their noses almost touched, as they looked each other in the eyes. He could feel her breath on his face. </p><p>Lila is an attractive girl and she was the only one in that hospital that talked to him. She was really funny and was fun to be around. After Patch, he wasn’t sure he would find another woman that challenged him.</p><p>“Don’t even think about that shit Diego.” Ben scolded like he knows what Diego was thinking. “You have no idea what she was in the hospital for.”</p><p>Diego was about to say something when Lila started talking. “They're gone… We can take this car.” She said before throwing a rock through the window of the car. </p><p>Ben was on the other side of the car and commented, “This window was open,” Which Diego repeated to Lila.</p><p>Lila didn’t seem to care and got in the car. Diego got in the passenger seat, while Ben got in the back. “So, any places, in particular, you want to go.” She asked while hot wiring the car.</p><p>“Yeah, I got a place where we can go.” He said, slowly Eyeing the way she was hot-wiring the car. Wondering how she learned to do that.</p><p>“Diego!” Ben hissed, “Don’t you dare take her where we’re meeting Five. He will literally kill you if you show up there with a crazy lady.”</p><p>Diego ignored him and told Lila about the place they were going to meet Five.</p><p>---</p><p>Luther just walked to the bar inside Ruby’s club. He got himself a drink and started to observe the place. He stopped his looking around when he saw a drunk man bothering Mr. Ruby. </p><p>That might become an issue soon, he thought to himself when one of the servers, Autumn, walked up to him.</p><p>“Hi, Luther.”</p><p>“Hey, Autumn. How's business?”</p><p>“Still waiting for the big tippers to show up.”</p><p>“Who’s the half-wit bothering Mr. Ruby?”</p><p>“No idea, but he’s been putting away vodka gimlets like they’re gonna run out of limes.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? He gives you any trouble?”</p><p>“Not yet. But he’s getting there. I’m more worried about the kid.”</p><p>“What kid?”</p><p>“By the stage. I told him we don’t allow minors.”</p><p>He looked over to the stage and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Five was here at his workplace after stranding him in Dallas for a year. He should give him a piece of his mind for what he did. Then he remembered what Five said once he first arrived at the funeral. 'Jump through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice.' He really couldn’t get mad at him for stranding him here. And if Five was here that meant there was a possibility that the rest of his siblings were here too. He could also talk about the power thing with someone finally.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” He said, “And what’d he say?”</p><p>“He asked what time I was getting off work.”</p><p>He ended his conversation with Autumn and went over to Five. “She’s too young for you.”</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Luther.”</p><p>“How did you find me? No-no-no. How did you get here? And wait… Where is everyone else?” He asked, scrambling for answers and questions. </p><p>“Too many questions. I’ll answer all you want but you have to come with me.” </p><p>“I don’t have to do anything. You strand me here alone for a year. Why should I trust you?” He questioned, he knew he shouldn’t be mad, but he was still pissed.</p><p>“I know… I know… I’m sorry.” Five said regretfully. “But I will fix it if you just come with me. I’ll explain everything I can.”</p><p>He thought it over. He really didn’t believe Five, but maybe he knew where the rest of the family was, where Allison was, so maybe he should go with Five, “I’ll go with you” He started, but it looked like Five was about to jump in. So he rushed to say, “After I finish work.”</p><p>Five was about to argue when he gave him a pointed look. “Fine,” Five grumbled, crossing his arms.</p><p>It looked like Five was about to jump away, but nothing happened. “You lose your powers too” He observed.</p><p>Five nodded his head before saying, “And got someone else's. Yeah.” </p><p>Luther shifted in his seat. “Whose power did you get?” He questioned.</p><p>“Not important. I’ll tell you later and you can tell me yours later too.” He told him, it looked like he was nervous. Five never looked nervous, that's worrying to him. “When you're done with work, meet in the building behind the alley you landed in.” Then Five just walked away, but before he left out the back, Five looked over his shoulder and nodded at him. Luther smiled and nodded back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Miss You Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Handler is back</p>
<p>Allison and Ray get in trouble</p>
<p>Vanya has a task</p>
<p>Diego, Ben, and Five are together again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted but a lot of stuff has been going on. It's been a while but I'm back. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I wanted to post something to tell you guys that I'm still writing this story.</p>
<p>Comment if you like it and comment your opinions.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Handler was back at work after 3 months of recovery. She was glad to be back and loves her job. The handler loves the feeling of taking someone’s life and not being the one with blood on her hands. She walked through headquarters and up the flight of stairs.<br/>“I’m back” The handler whispered with a sly smile.</p>
<p>She took her jacket off and held it out expecting someone to take it, but no one did. It’s okay though, she’s just happy to be here once again. The handler walked up the stairs ready to get back to her office. Along the way, she hears people around her talking about her return. She entered her office and her desk wasn't there. The handler turns and is welcomed by a different desk. She slowly works her eyes up the front of the big wooden desk, planting them onto AJ.</p>
<p>Of course, they were going to blame her for the Five incident. If she gets fired she swears she will burn the whole place to the ground. Aj told her she wasn’t getting fired but she was demoted and now Herb was her boss. </p>
<p>She also has a new office where she has to work with other people. And the worse thing is that she is at Five’s old desk. </p>
<p>How insulting! The handler thought, outraged.</p>
<p>How dare the commission do this to her! She was probably the best, most hard-working employee this damn place has ever seen and this is how they treat her?! She was going to get her revenge. She is going to take control of this place and have it run her way.</p>
<p>There is only one thing she needs to succeed, Five’s help to take down the leaders of the commission. She already told Lila to start spying on some of Five’s siblings to get some info on how to convince Five to help her. The handler looked at the switchboard after she left her “new” office and it seems no apocalypse is on-site now, which is a surprise to her. She is going out of the field to see what she has to do to finally run things her way. It’s time for her to take control once and for all.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ben rode in the back seat of the car Lila stole. He thought it was a bad idea that they’re bringing her to where Five told them to go. He already knows what is going to happen when Five finds out they brought a crazy person with them. </p>
<p>Ben doesn’t like Lila. He doesn’t really understand why, but there’s something wrong about her. It was her first day at the hospital just like Diego. Ben was always talking to him. Sometimes she does little things that make him believe that she is not from the 60s. He remembered one time they actually agreed on something and she tried to high-five him. Ben is pretty sure the high-five wasn’t a thing until the 70s. Sometimes it feels like Lila has an answer to all Diego's questions, too.</p>
<p>Ben has been a ghost for many years and is pretty sure he picked up an act of reading people. Lila has this bad energy about her, he doesn’t understand the feeling. The feeling is the same feeling he gets when Klaus picks up a “good” guy on the streets. But he may be wrong. </p>
<p>Diego seems to trust her and he really doesn’t want to fight with him so he will stay quiet for now. But Ben will keep a close eye on her and inform Diego if she does something suspicious.</p>
<p>In fact his brother is talking to Lila right now, he decides not to interrupt them. Ben just looks out the window and starts to think about Klaus. It's been three years since he last saw him and he’s very worried. Ben has no idea what he has gotten himself into but he hopes he’s doing well. Ben wonders if he was using Five’s power wisely. He misses him so much. They have been together for 13 years before they got separated. It felt wrong not making fun of him for every stupid thing he does or trying to talk him out of something like drinking. Well, Ben hopes he’s sober now. Klaus has nothing to do with drugs anymore, so he better be sober or Ben’s going to kick his ass. Still, he misses the idiot and hopes they find him, and the rest of his family soon.</p>
<p>Lila pulls to a stop a block away from the alley. He hopes Five is already there, waiting for them maybe with another member of their family. Diego and Lila got out of the car and started to walk to the alley.</p>
<p>“I hope Five is there.” He told Diego.</p>
<p>Diego didn’t answer but nod his head so Ben knew he was listening. He knows he doesn’t want Lila to think he talks to himself. Ben understands but he wishes Diego would talk to him more when people are around. Klaus has no problem talking to him when other people are around. He knows Diego doesn’t want people to think of him as weak or crazy. </p>
<p>They made it to the alley and went into the building. They walked up the steep stairs and went inside one of the doors.</p>
<p>“You should really knock. This isn’t your home.” Ben scolded, but it looks like Diego didn’t care.</p>
<p>There was a man inside the apartment who had got startled by the door opening. “Who are… Who are you?” The man asked before he realized something. “You're…. You’re arrival number 4… Di… Diego. Right?”</p>
<p>“How do you know my name and where is Five?” Diego asked angrily.</p>
<p>“Five?” The man began to question before continuing, “Oh…. The little kid with the tentacle. Uh…. He’s not here yet. He said he was looking for more of your family. He’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>“Tentacle?” Lila questioned but Diego didn’t answer, just went in and sat on the couch. </p>
<p>“Just wait. I’ll answer your question later.” He told her before getting comfortable.</p>
<p>“You better not tell her anything.” Ben told him but Diego just shrugged.</p>
<p>Well. He thought. This is going to be a long wait.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Vanya and Sissy walked back into the house after their smoke and talk. She was feeling relaxed after her time with Sissy. They were giggling and joking around. They were about to get to bed when the phone rang. It was very late for anyone they knew to call.</p>
<p>Weird, Vanya thought.</p>
<p>Sissy answered the phone and her smile immediately vanished. Vanya immediately knew that something was wrong.</p>
<p>Sissy hung up the phone and went straight out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back with her jacket on and purse in hand. Sissy opened her mouth, “My keys, have you seen them?”</p>
<p>“No. Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Carl needs a ride home.”</p>
<p>“From the office?” Vanya asked, but she already knew the real answer.</p>
<p>“From the bar.” Sissy told her before continuing, “He just called from a payphone, drunk as a skunk.” </p>
<p>Vanya hates when Carl does this. It’s not fair for Sissy, who will have to go out in the middle of the night to get her drunk husband. “I’m sorry” She whispered. </p>
<p>Sissy was about to head out when Harlan came walking in, book in hand. He was trying to shove the book in his mother’s hands, wanting her to read to him.</p>
<p>“Oh…. Oh, no, no, sweetie. I have to go out, but Vanya can read it--” Sissy tried to explain to her son, but he wasn’t moving.</p>
<p>Vanya decided to step in, “Harlan. Harlan. Let’s go back to bed.” He still wouldn’t move-- then she thought of something. “I’ll go get Carl.”</p>
<p>“Really? Are you sure?” Sissy asked, sounding uncertain. </p>
<p>“Yeah. And you can stay and read to Harlan. I got this.” </p>
<p>“Don’t take this the wrong way, but… I wish I’d run you over years ago.”</p>
<p>Vanya laughed and smiled before picking up the keys and headed out the door. She was planning on staying up a little longer to look at the newspaper just to see if anyone had responded to her missing person ads. </p>
<p>“There’s probably nothing anyway,” Vanya sighed under her breath.<br/>She drove for a while until she made it to the bar. Carl was outside sitting against the payphone. Vanya got out of the car and helped him into the passenger’s seat. He started to talk but she wasn’t really listening until she heard a question she didn’t expect.</p>
<p>“Does she still love me?” He asked her.</p>
<p>Truly, Vanya didn’t know how to answer the question. She and Sissy were just talking about how they had an escape plan, but Sissy never said she stopped loving him.<br/>“Yes.” She answered, honestly.</p>
<p>When they were both in the car and ready to go. She started the engine, as she was about to take off. Vanya saw a huge man staring at her. The man's eyes were filled with worry, guilt and wonder. </p>
<p>Man. What a weird night. She thought to herself before driving away.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Luther was having a long night. First, he had a fight where he had to use his power. Secondly, he was confronted by a sibling he thought he would never see again. After his talk with Five, Luther just wanted to get another drink. But before he could, he had to escort the drunk guy who had messed with Mr. Ruby. At the time he didn’t see the guy in all black watching him. Luther finally got the drunk guy outside before he went back to the bar. Right when he was about to get another shot, he saw the guy's wallet on the ground. Luther went outside to see if the man was still there so he could return his wallet. But he met a bigger surprise than Five showing up.</p>
<p>In the car with the drunk guy was Vanya. Vanya, his sister who ended the world. Vanya, his sister who is staring right at him but doesn’t seem to recognize him. Was she mad at him for locking her up and decided to ignore him? Has she been here in Dallas for so long that she forgot him? Does his sister just not want to see him or is it something else? </p>
<p>Man. This is a crazy day. He thought to himself before going back inside. He would go to find Five in the morning.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Allison was laying on the couch with her husband Ray, when there was a loud knock on the door. They both shot up off the couch, startled. Ray went to answer the door while she went to get a sturdy baseball bat. Before her husband could answer the door, two policemen barged into their house. They both pointed guns at them.</p>
<p>“Get your hands behind your head.” </p>
<p>“Drop the weapon!” The policemen both yelled.</p>
<p>Ray was yelling at her to put down the bat. Allison really didn’t want to but she trusted him. The bat fell to the floor with a clang.</p>
<p>One of the police men began to talk. The other was beating her husband with his baton. “Raymond Chestnut, you’re under arrest.”</p>
<p>“No! Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!” Allison yelled.</p>
<p>Ray asked about the charge and the answer was just ludicrous. He didn’t assault anyone, she did. Ray was taking the blame for something she did. It’s not fair! She should be the one under arrest, not him. Allison tries to explain to the cops that she did it but they weren’t listening, they were taking him away. She tried to rumor one of the officers, but nothing seemed to happen. </p>
<p>What…? What happened? </p>
<p> 	She hasn’t used her power since landing in Dallas. It’s strange that her power wasn’t working.</p>
<p>Maybe he can’t hear me.</p>
<p>She was about to try doing it again when Ray reassured her. “Allison. Allison, baby, it’s okay. Baby, I love you. It’s okay. I’m fine. I’m gonna be okay!”</p>
<p>The officer still pointing the gun at her asked if there was a problem. After weakly answering him, the officers left with her husband.</p>
<p>She was shaking violently, breathing heavily and gasping for air. Allison leaned up against the wall. Allison tried to sleep, but she had to make sure he was ok.</p>
<p>I’ll visit the police station first thing in the morning! I have to make sure he’s ok. </p>
<p>Surprisingly Allison fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the dangers lurking right outside her home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Five was walking down the street after his talk with Luther. He knows Luther’s mad for having to be stuck here for a year. Five knows that. He should be mad at him. Five would be mad himself. But he’s trying to help them get back and is very glad that Luther is coming to Elliott’s after work. He loves his family, even though he hates to admit it, he would do anything for them really. Five will figure out a way to get them back home. </p>
<p>So far he has found two of them, technically three if you count Ben. He was walking to Elliott’s to see if there were any more clues of his other siblings. Five gazed up the building and watched people conversing on the sidewalk. He was almost at Elliott’s place when he saw something strange.</p>
<p>There was a mysterious-looking guy handing something out to people walking by. Five saw a glimpse of his hand, there was a tattoo on the palm of his hand. There was only one person who had a palm tattoo.</p>
<p>Of fucking course… Klaus. He thought to himself before he went storming to the guy.</p>
<p>“Hey. You. Where did you get that tattoo?” Five demanded.</p>
<p>The guy showed his hands saying, “All the children of the prophet have them. If you want to join we are all welcome to new members.”</p>
<p>“Prophet?” He asked, skeptical. “Do you have a picture of this so call ‘Prophet’,” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. Here take this pamphlet to learn more. On the outskirts of Dallas, there is a mansion where he lives. The rest of his members will be there in a few days. Hope you join!” The man smiled.</p>
<p>Five took the pamphlet and returned a tight lip smile. “Thank you I’ll look into it.” He walked away from the man and glanced at the front of the pamphlet and saw a very interesting picture of Klaus. </p>
<p>“Fuck Klaus. What the hell did you do?” He hissed to himself.</p>
<p>He should’ve known that you can’t change the past. Five will have to train the dumbass who is now a crazy cult leader. He is totally going to kill him. Five was too busy grumbling to himself, he didn't seem to notice the black car following him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Diego had been waiting for Five for a while. The guy, Elliott, was trying to ask him questions and Lila was doing the same. The ghosts, Ashley and Brian followed him. There was too much going on, Diego was starting to get a really bad headache. Ben was looking at him concerned Diego was so close to snapping at all of them. Luckily, Five came barging in, casually humming to himself.</p>
<p>Diego got up from the couch and went over to him. </p>
<p>“Hey what’s your issue.” He asked him, not noticing the crumpled up paper in his hand.</p>
<p>“Well… I just got back from talking with Luther.” Five said, pacing.</p>
<p>“Luther?” He and Ben questioned before it dawned on him. “What did Luther do?” Diego asked, starting to get irritated.</p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t him. He actually agreed to come when he was done with work.” Five started, but he looked around the apartment. “Who the hell is she?” He demanded pointing at Lila.</p>
<p>“Told you so.” Ben whispered smuggly next to him.</p>
<p>“Her name is Lila, she’s my friend and she helped me escape so she’s with me now. Do you have a problem with that?” He told Five trying to act intimidating but he wasn’t really feeling it.</p>
<p>Five stared him down but gave up, he didn’t really care anymore. “Whatever she can stay, but if she does something to piss me off, she’s out of here.” Five told him.</p>
<p>“Okay. Okay.” He said before continuing, “Now why are you so mad?”</p>
<p>Five sighed, trying to calm himself down, it didn’t seem to work very well. Five shuffled over to the couch and sat down before slamming the pamphlet onto the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Is that...?” Ben began to question.</p>
<p>“I found Klaus.” Five told Diego.</p>
<p>His brother looked at it like it was the craziest thing in the world “What the hell am I supposed to be looking at?” Diego questioned.</p>
<p>“Well Diego, our dear brother is a cult leader who lives on the outskirts of Dallas in a mansion.” Five said visibly seizing.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?!” Ben yelled.</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Diego signed, putting his head in his hands.</p>
<p>“What the hell did I get myself into?” Lila whispered to herself.</p>
<p>Klaus was a fucking cult leader. Why the hell did he do that for? He knows Klaus has to figure out how to live in a new time and place but still. He was totally going to talk to Klaus about that one. </p>
<p>“Diego. Diego.” Ben repeated, trying to get his attention.</p>
<p>“What?!” Diego asked, annoyed, forgetting that no one else can hear Ben.</p>
<p>“What?” Five and Lila asked at the same time.</p>
<p>“Not you guys.” He told them. Five understood and looked away. Strangely, Lila looked like she understood too, somehow.</p>
<p>“Could you maybe… Ummm… Make me physical. I would really like to talk to Five.” Ben asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Diego thought about it. Does he really want to tell Lila about the power thing? But one look on Ben's face he knows he can’t say no. He coughed, trying to get everyone's attention.</p>
<p>“What?” Five asked, irritated.</p>
<p>Diego turns to his friend. “Okay, I’m going to do something Lila and you're not going to question it. Alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Whatever, do your thing.” Lila replied, not interested.</p>
<p>Diego clenched his fists. Five, inches to the edge of his seat intrigued. Diego felt the same coldness as before and Ben turned blue.</p>
<p>Both Elliott and Lila jumped in his seats, but Five looked amazed. “Ben” He whispered.</p>
<p>Their brother looked at his hands before going to Five and hugging him. Diego watched the interaction with a small smile. It looked like Five was tense before it melted away and he hugged Ben in return.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Five was hugging his dead brother and it felt weird. He hasn’t been hugged in so long. Five forgot how much he missed it. He missed Ben so much. After reading that he died in Vanya’s book, he was devastated. Not being there. Five wasn’t going to think about that now, he was enjoying the moment while it lasted.</p>
<p>He was going to find his siblings and he was going to help them go home no matter what. Five let go of Ben and just looked at him. “I missed you” He whispered to Ben so low that he was pretty sure only Ben heard him.</p>
<p>“Missed you too.” Ben whispered back.</p>
<p>Five was shaking his head, holding back the tears from leaving his eyes. “Okay. Okay we need a plan.” He started. “But right now we can wait until Luther comes to think of one.” Both Diego and Ben nodded their head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>